Total Drama Tanka Island
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: APPS CLOSED A new season of Total Drama with your characters
1. Sign Ups

Time for Tanka Island

* * *

Sign up

FULL NAME  
AGE  
PHYSICAL APPEARENCE  
STEREOTYPE  
WHY DO THEY WANT THE MONEY?  
RELATIONSHIP?  
SEXALITY  
WHO DO YOU WANT THEM TO DATE?  
PERSONALITY  
TALENTS  
WEAKNESSES  
SUPERHERO I-D  
SUPERPOWER (Make it something they can easily pretend to have or something they can simulate)  
HERO OR VILLAIN


	2. Campers

These are the campers in Tanka Island so far

* * *

Males:

1) Lucas Windle

2) James Smith

3) Chase Knight Wetherall

4) Con Staff

5) Derek

6) Blake Maders

7) Phaecifer Cousteu

8) Allen Gray Fulton

Females:

1) Mackenzie

2) Astrid Lana Contraire

3) Anna Cranae Grando

4) Elizabeth Yvonne Jones

5) Bella Lacrima

6) Paige LeeAnn Summers

7) Gemini Leona Harris

8) Beatrice Williams


	3. Introductions

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

"Hello there, I am Chris McLean here for a brand new season of Total Drama, here from a new island, TANKA ISLAND, with me is my friend, Chef Hatchet, we bring in 16 new contestants over the course of 12 episodes, not counting this one, and whittle down these 16 to the final 4 where they will compete in the final challenge for the $1,000,000 dollars, let's meet the new campers"

The boat brings the first camper a 16 year old with black, spiky hair, wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket and black jeans and red sneakers.

"Our first camper is Blake Maders, how are you Blake?" asked Chris

"I'm good and I'm exc..." said Blake before Chris cut him off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one actually cares, it was a rhetorical question, just stand over there" said Chris pointing to the end of the dock

The next boat drops off a guy with blonde hair, spikey in front, and it's short. Crystal Blue Eyes. Has a 6-pack. Lightly tanned skin. Blue shirt with an 11 logo on it (short sleeved). Orange Shorts. White gym shoes, with a red stripe across the front.

"Meet Lucas Windle" said Chris

"Hi Chris, excited to be here" said Lucas

"Of course you are since I'm here" said Chris

The next boat drops off a girl with a rather slim body with delicate facial features. She has a royal blue eye colour and medium length white-blonde hair that lays on her right shoulder. She wears a simple white knee length dress with light blue sandals.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth doesn't respond.

"Very well then, here is our next camper, Mackenzie" said Chris

Mackenzie was Hispanic with white short shorts, strapless black top, black heels, dark brown hair with bangs that covers her face, sapphire blue eyes.

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Woah, she's beautiful"

==Confessional Over==

"Nice to meet you Mackenzie" said Chris

"Nice to meet you too Chris" said Mackenzie

"I know" said Chris

The next boat drops off a guy who stands at 6'3", he is slim and appears to be strong. He has Pacific blue eye colour and short blonde hair. He wears a tan uniform with the pant legs over his boots and a brown bomber jacket with his glasses.

"Welcome to Tanka Island, Allen" said Chris

"McLean, I am stoked for this, can't wait too see what happens" said Allen

"Here is the next contestant, Bella" said Chris

Bella was 5'3,slim body, tan skin, left eye gold other silver, long black hair.

"Hello Bella" said Chris

"Uh Hi Chris" said Bella

The next boat drops off a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, white skin (not pale) and stands at 5'4.

"The next camper for Tanka Island, Paige" said Chris

"Nice to meet you Chris, nice to meet you" said Paige

"Nice to meet you" said Chris

The next camper is a girl with black hair, tied into high Curly ponytail with Curly Fringes, tan skin, earrings and necklace, bright red glasses wearing an oversized grey Sweatshirt with a Panda on it; Blue and purple galaxy leggings; Black Vans(Shoes).

"Our next camper is Gemini" said Chris

"Shouldn't we be at Camp Wawanakwa?" asked Gemini

"No, that place sunk at the end of season 5" said Chris

"Oh, I must have missed that" said Gemini

The next camper was tall and scrawny, had pale skin and slits for eyes. when opened they are a bright green. Has long black hair reaching his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Phaecifer" said Chris

Phaecifer pushes Chris out of the way and continues to walk to the other side of the dock.

"Rude" said Chris

The next boat drops off a Goth She is pale with nice blue eyes and long black hair with a red streak through it. She as a curvy and slim body and sharp legs. She wears small black tank top that is black with a skull in the middle and goes down just above her belly bottom which is pieced. She as black daisy dukes with a chain and boots that to her knees and hare high heeled.

"Here is Beatrice" said Chris

"Shut up McLame" said Beatrice

"It's McLean" said Chris

The next camper was super skinny, medium height, has spiky blonde hair, he wears a t shirt with a picture of his dog on it, red shorts, and bright orange shoes.

"Here is the next camper of Tanka Island, Con" said Chris

"Hi Chris" said Con

"Yeah Con, hurry up, we're on a schedule" said Chris

The next person the boat drops off had tan skin with Blonde hair tied into a nest bun on top of her head, Piercing blue eyes, light blue crop top with white denim shorts and blue wedge heels, very skinny and curvy.

"The next camper, Anna" said Chris

"Better give me the money now, Anna is here to win" said Anna

"Join the club" said Blake

The next boat drops a girl with a slender body with long legs that make her lean upper body look a bit too short. She has wide emeralds green eyes, long auburn reddish hair, and delicate facial features.

"Contestant number...14 by my count, Astrid" said Chris

"Nice to meet you all, I'm excited" said Astrid

The next camper was 5'4 with jet black hair, blue eyes, a Hollywood Undead t-shirt blue jean black shoes.

"Here is Derek Big" said Chris

"Nice to meet you Chris" said Derek

"I know" said Chris

The final contestant had neutral skin tone, athletic build, short tousled dark brown hair with one blonde streak that quiffs up at the front, dark blue eyes.

"The final contestant, Chase" said Chris

"Shut up" said Chase

"OK, anyway, as explained, this season will have 12 episodes, here on Tanka Island, the final 4 will compete in the final challenge for the $1,000,000" said Chris

"What about teams?" asked Blake

"Oh, right, well if I call your name, please stand near the campfire" said Chris

"Derek, Con, James, Chase, Mackenzie, Beatrice, Astrid and Anna, you are team 1, Blake, Lucas, Phaecifer, Allen, Elizabeth, Paige, Bella and Gemini, you are now team 2" said Chris

"What about team names?" asked Blake

"You are now The Soaring Wolves and the Howling Eagles" said Chris

"Huh?" asked all the contestants simultaneously

"Whoops, my mistake, I mean the Howling Wolves and the Soaring Condors" said Chris

"Oh" said all the campers

"Anyway, get settled in and be ready for your first challenge next week" said Chris

The campers left to get settled in

"What will be the first challenge? How will I torture them? Who will be the first one voted off of TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND?" asked Chris

* * *

Finished with that, don't bother sending challenge ideas because I already have them in mind, tune in next time to see what happens

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Challenge 1

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Tanka Island, we were introduced to the 16 new campers for the new season, some were nice, others were not, today we have the first challenge, Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Who will bring be that coffee I asked for an hour ago? Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris

==Opening Credits==

_The camera searches the island before going up a hill and falling into the lake, Derek is swimming, above the water, Lucas is surfing. In the woods, Bella is going for a walk before a bee hive lands next to her and the bees chase her, it zooms out to show Chase and Beatrice laughing at her. At a waterfall, Phaecifer is in a raft, sleeping before he falls of the waterfall. Near where he falls, is jogging and passes the mess hall. In the mess hall, Elizabeth is doing some baking while Chef is serving food to Con and Allen while Anna and Astrid are arguing. At the campfire ceremony, Blake and Mackenzie look like they're about to kiss when Gemini appears from behind._

The campers were at the beach, Lucas was surfing.

"Attention campers, time for dinner" said Chris with a bullhorn

==Confessional==

LUCAS: "Aw man, I was having fun"

==Confessional over==

Chef gives Blake some of his cooking.

"I was expecting food" said Blake

Chris appears.

"Campers, I hope your ready for tonight's challenge" said Chris

"Um Chris, I've been meaning to as this for a week, what kind of Summer Camp is this, there's something off about it" said Con

"This isn't a Summer Camp" said Chris

"Then what is it?" asked Chase

"Tanka Island was an Extreme Sports resort after they shut down the prison" said Chris

"This place used to be a prison?" asked Beatrice

"Yep and now for tonight's challenge..." said Chris

The campers are in front of a medium mountain.

"Your challenge is rock climbing/code breaking" said Chris

"Huh?" asked Derek

"Let me explain, there are 4 bags for each team, inside each is a number, one camper from each team must climb up to get the numbers and bring them to the person waiting for them at the top of the mountain, they will yell the code to their team who will then attempt to open these safes, first one to open their case and grab the mini trophy inside wins immunity" said Chris

==WOLVES==

"I'll climb" said Chase

"And I'll yell out the combination" said Con

The team agreed.

==CONDORS==

"I'll climb up the mountain" said Blake

"I'll yell out the combination to the safe" said Lucas

The team agreed

"AND START" said Chris

Blake and Chase burst up the mountain but Blake was slightly faster, grabbing the first bag quickly.

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Too easy"

==Confessional Over==

Chase grabs the first bag for his team, he then pulls ahead of Blake and gets the second bag first.

==Confessional==

CHASE: "This challenge is in the bag...no pun intended"

==Confessional Over==

Blake grabs the second bag, before Chase gets the third bag, he can't move his leg

"Huh, what gives?" asked Chase

Chase's shoelace was caught in the mountain.

"Ah man" said Chase

Blake gets the third and fourth bags, Chase gets free and gets the final 2 bags.

"It's a dead heat" said Chris

Blake gets to the top first and Lucas takes the Numbers out, the bags were labelled so that the campers knew which order the bags came in.

"3-5-6-6" said Lucas

The Condors try the combination but the safe didn't open.

==Confessional==

ALLEN: "Huh? What gives?"

==Confessional Over==

Chase gives the bags to Con.

"2-2-4-7" said Con

The Wolves use the combination and open the safe, Mackenzie grabs the trophy.

"THE WINNERS, THE HOWLING WOLVES, Condors, what happened?" asked Chris

"We don't know?" said Gemini

"Didn't you get the combination? 3-5-9-9?" asked Chef

"Wait, 3-5-9-9?" asked Blake

"Yeah" said Chef

"Lucas, you said 3-5-6-6" said Bella

"I guess I had the numbers upside down" said Lucas

==Campfire Ceremony==

"Here we are, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to leave the island, the first one to receive a marshmallow is...Bella" said Chris

Bella receives her marshmallow.

"Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth follows suit.

"Phaecifer" said Chris

Phaecifer gets his marshmallow.

"Paige" said Chris

"Yes" said Paige

"Gemini" said Chris

Gemini gets her marshmallow.

"Only one marshmallow left, Blake and Lucas, it's time for one of you to be going home." said Chris

Blake and Lucas both look nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

Lucas starts biting his nails.

"Blake" said Chris

"Yes, sorry Lucas" said Blake

"Lucas, your mistake cost your team the challenge, please put this on" said Chris, grabbing a harness

"What's that for?" asked Lucas

"The new elimination method, the fly of shame" said Chris

Lucas puts on the harness.

"Why's it called the Fly of..." said Lucas before he is taken away by a helicopter.

"THAT'S WHY" said Chris

"WOAHHHHHHHH" screamed Lucas

"Who will win next week? Who will join Lucas in the sky? Who will end up hooking up on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND?" asked Chris


End file.
